Professor Chaos
Professor Chaos is number 10 in Pop! South Park. He is from the South Park franchise. Background Professor Chaos is the supervillain ego of Butters. He originally becomes Professor Chaos due to the fact that he is occasionally seen to others as futile after being rejected as a replacement for Kenny, making him a lonely outcast ultimately turning to the dark side. Professor Chaos later meets Dougie and makes him his new sidekick, General Disarray. Professor Chaos seems to be a mad-scientist-like villain whose goal is to bring chaos and disorder. In his debut episode, he was able to hack the Jumbotron screen at the stadium to announce that he's going to flood the world. This is the only exceptional act he has done as his immense powers in "Good Times with Weapons" are his imagination. He seems to be frustrated in "The Simpsons Already Did It" because every plan he came up with had already been done by the Simpsons but got over it after Chef and Garrison concluded that ideas have always been done by another, hence passed down. His super powers are only featured in "Good Times with Weapons". When donning on his costume, he turns into a large muscular man, surrounded with an electromagnetic aura. When introducing himself to The Boys, he is able to hover above the ground and discharge bolts of lighting around him. His titanium cape is able to shield himself from special abilities cast by the boys. He is able jump up in the air and land on the ground causing a miniature earthquake. He is able to instantly cast a web, thus trapping people such as Stan and Kyle in the "Web of Holding". After Kenny's shuriken cuts Chaos's eye, Professor Chaos reverts into Butters. In the Superheroes Arc, there is no indication of the super powers he had in "Good Times with Weapons". Professor Chaos begins to attempt a reign of terror by switching Bennigan's menus, stealing erasers, among other minor crimes, and becomes increasingly frustrated with a lack of recognition from the town, blaming it on a government cover-up. His identity is soon figured out by another boy, who turns out to be Dougie, who joins him as General Disarray, due to their status as outcasts. He shows technical skill by hacking into a large screen at a baseball game where he announces his plans to flood the Earth, which again fails. His final plan is to use aerosol cans to deplete the ozone layer. This plan also fails. In "The Simpsons Already Did It", Chaos becomes even more disillusioned with his plans when Dougie points out they all seem to be ripped off from the show "The Simpsons" and even when he comes up with good, original plans, the show uses them (including the one about replacing the chocolates in the cherries). He nearly suffers a mental breakdown, seeing everyone in the town as their Simpsons counterparts until the boys, Chef and Mr Garrison finally help him realize all the ideas the Simpsons have already done are just carbon copies of ideas from other television programmes. They also go on to point out that every idea has already been done in some way or another. With a new perspective, Butters returns to his plans of devastating the world. Of interesting note, during this short arc, Diane Choksondik is killed, but her last surviving appearance is chasing off Professor Chaos. He is seen confronted as a primary antagonist against The Boys in "Good Times with Weapons", where he's initially mistaken as Craig when Cartman asks, "Craig, is that you?" He is later revealed to be Butters after being hit with Kenny's shuriken. After he's hit with a shuriken, the boys try to hide him from their parents to no avail, even dressing him up as a dog and putting him in a shelter, but in the end, Butters' condition is ignored when Cartman's penis is shown in front of the entire town. After finally getting sick of his abusive Grandma in "Butterballs", Butters becomes Chaos to try and stop her from bullying him, but she had adopted her own evil alter ego and easily overpowered Chaos with the threat of Gummy Bears. This is his last appearance so far. In the 'Superheroes Arc', Professor doesn't display any electromagnetic superpowers as a villain like he did "Good Times with Weapons", although they were just imaginary, and is defeated by Mysterion when Chaos and General Disarray fought him near the end of the episode. Cartman, as The Coon, seeks Chaos's assistance in order to figure out the identity of Mysterion. He then allies with Professor Chaos and bullies Chaos into threatening to blow up a hospital if Mysterion doesn't reveal his identity. When the Coon leaves, Mysterion confronts Chaos, and Disarray flees. Disarray soon rejoins the fight and flees again in their brawl against Mysterion. Then, the Coon comes to finish off Chaos by slashing him, thus making Chaos run away home. He later encourages Mysterion to reveal his identity otherwise crime can ensue. In the later episodes of the Superheroes Arc, Chaos is only seen inside a holding cell at the Coon and Friends Headquarters as a punishment for his misdeeds, though it isn't seen what his deeds were. At the end of "Coon vs. Coon & Friends", The Coon is also in the same cell as Chaos after Cthulhu was defeated by Mint-Berry Crunch. History TBA References * http://www.bestbuy.com/site/funko-pop-south-park-professor-chaos-multi/5798400.p?skuId=5798400 Category:Pop! Category:South Park Category:Figures Category:Pop!s Released In 2017